


The Games We Play

by ganon_doof



Category: Brave (2012), Disney/Dreamworks Fandom, Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disney College Au, F/M, Gen, Multi, Slow Build, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganon_doof/pseuds/ganon_doof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Elsa's senior year of University. She's living with her three best friends and all her work has finally paid off. But what happens when an arrogant baseball player named Jack starts to pester her? Will Elsa give into his constant proding, or is her focus to strong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa sighed deeply as she sat on her bed. She had just finished unpacking her things into the new apartment she shared with her three best friends. Classes started tomorrow and she couldn’t be more relieved. Finally her last year of university! She had studied and crammed and put her everything into getting this far, not that her parents would let her do anything less than her best. But she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Elsa was almost finished with school!

“Elsa! You finished?”

Anna came bouncing into her room. She loved her little sister to pieces, enough to invite her to live in the apartment with her and the others.

“Yeah Anna, I’m finished. What about you? All moved in with Rapunzel?”

Rapunzel was their cousin. They had grown up together and the sisters were very close with the artist.

“Yep!”

Anna plopped down next to her sister on the bed.

“This year is going to be so much better than last year! Hans transferred to who knows where so I don’t have to worry too much about him and Kristoff lives down the hall! Plus now that I’m a sophmore I don’t have to do as much of that boring Gen Ed stuff and I can focus on my acting! Aren’t you excited Elsa! You’re a senior! You’re almost done!”

Anna shook her a bit and Elsa laughed lightheartedly. Anna had had a rough first year at school. Her boyfriend had turned out to be a total phony and broke her heart. Elsa was glad she found Kristoff in the spring. The Veterinary major was a total sweetheart and would never hurt Anna the way Hans had.

“Hey guys! All moved in?”

Rapunzel poked her head into the room, followed by Elsa’s roommate Merida.

“Cause if you are I was wondering if we could have a last day of summer get together? Flynn wanted to bring his roommates over and we could all hang out and eat pizza and pretend like we aren’t going back to school tomorrow!”

Rapunzel had an enthusiastic smile on her face. Normally Elsa was not exactly up for social encounters, preferring to study or be more productive. But school hadn’t started quite yet and Merida and Anna were looking at her expectantly. She couldn’t let them down.

“Alright.” She nodded. “But no sleepovers! We have to wake up bright and early tomorrow!”

Anna cheered and hugged Elsa tight.

~

“Hey! Rapunzel invited us over. Put pants on!”

Flynn’s voice filled the apartment he shared with three other boys.

“Elsa allowed that? She’s usually so uptight!”

Don’t get him wrong, Kristoff was excited to go to Rapunzel’s and see his girlfriend and other friends, but he knew Elsa and she wasn’t normally so outgoing.

“Guess so, I’ll go let the other guys know.”  Flynn shrugged as he left the room and made his way across the hall.

“Hiccup! Jack! We’re going to the girl’s place. Get dressed!”

Both guys looked up at Flynn as he opened the door. Hiccup was pouring over his sketch book like usual and Jack was engrossed with his phone.

“Did you hear me? We’re going to the girl’s apartment. Get dressed!”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“We’ve never even met half of them, are you sure they want us over?”

“Yeah they do. Look there’s going to be food. At least come for the free meal.’

Jack shot a ‘whatever’ at his roommate as he got up and shook Hiccup from his trans.

“We’re hanging out with some girls dude. Might want to put a clean shirt on.”

~

“How do I look?”

Anna did a twirl in front of her sister. She had on adorable floral capris and a flowing white top. Her hair fell freely in light weaves. Elsa would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little jealous of her sisters looks sometimes. Then she remembered that it didn’t hatter all that much. She wasn’t looking to impress anyone, she had a career to start.

“You look great Anna. You always do. Besides you don’t need to impress Kristoff. He’s already your boyfriend.’

“I just like to look nice. Speaking of boyfriends Elsa, why don’t you have one? Elsa you’re 21 years old, you’re smart and independent and gorgeous. You could have any guy you wanted and you haven’t dated anyone. Ever. What gives?”

Anna and her sister traded places as Elsa went to get dressed.

“Anna you know why. I have to focus. Mom and Dad want me to take over the company when I get old enough. I don’t have time for silly things like boys or parties. I need to be ready.”

Elsa pushed her long blonde hair to one side as she spoke, adjusting her flowing ‘up, down’ hemmed skirt and tight fitting grey top.

“Besides no one wants to date me. I’m too ‘serious”

Anna rolled her eyes and was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it!” They heard Rapunzel shout from the hall.

The sisters got up and moved to the living area. Four guys had entered the apartment. Flynn, Rapunzels boyfriend, had his classic biker boots on and a causal band tee. He hugged Rapunzel tight before stepping all the way in. Kristoff came in after him wearing a dressed down vest over his shirt. Anna was on him before he even made it into the room.

“Hey Anna! I missed you!”

“Please Kristoff it’s only been two days! But I missed you too!”

They went to sit on the couch and two boys Elsa didn’t recognize came into the room. The first had shaggy brown hair hidden under a slouchy beanie. His face was splashed with freckles and he held a sketchbook close to his chest.

The other guy had shockingly white hair. Elsa noticed his slight, but muscular build, he held himself with confidence as he entered their home. He wore a baseball style jersey and straight legged jeans. He looked up and caught her looking at him. He winked. Elsa rolled her eyes.

“So Flynn you gonna introduce us to your friends?”

Merida, ever the brash one asked the question Elsa was thinking. They had all taken a seat somewhere in the living room. Merida and the two strangers sat on the floor. Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna and Kristoff had the couch and Elsa took the lone chair.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot! Girls these are my roommates Jack and Hiccup.”

Merida’s face scrunched up.

“Hiccup? Really?”

“My parents are kinda hippies. They thought that if I had a scary name I could ward off evil spirits.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

“So Jack, Hiccup what’s your major? I haven’t seen you around school.” Rapunzel asked the two, breaking the awkward moment.

“I’m an Industrial Design major. Jack here is a…”

“Baseball player,” Jack interrupted “You lucky ladies are looking at the schools star player.”

Jack had an air about him the Elsa wasn’t a big fan of. Arrogance only got you so far.

~

The group had a good time. Pizza was ordered and they spent the night playing Clue and Cards Against Humanity. Elsa had to admit, it was nice for a change. Having fun and being with people she liked. And sure that Jack character was a bit full of himself but it didn’t ruin the night.

As Elsa laid down for the night after everyone went home she couldn’t help but be a little sad. Relaxing was such a nice change. Tomorrow classes started and soon there would be no time for fun and games.

She closed her eyes and wished that tomorrow would never come.

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Merida/Hiccup focuses chapter. The main pairing is Jack/Elsa but I really wanted to include Mericcup as a side pairing. Expect to see these side chapters every so often.

"Alright everyone, it's been fun but really it's time for bed. Most of us have school tomorrow."

Elsa dismissed the group from their get together. Having eaten pizza and talked for hours that night, it was, in fact, getting late.

Merida sighed in frustration. She didn't actually have any classes scheduled until Tuesday, so she had no reason to go to bed early. Soon the room was empty save for her and her new friends Jack and Hiccup. Jack got up and weaved goodbye to Hiccup as he exited the apartment.

"So, you like tennis?" Her question broke the silence  

Hiccup jumped a bit, startled by the sudden noise. Looking around for anyone else she could be talking to he finally asked what he'd been thinking

"Me?"

"Yes you silly! I don't have class tomorrow and I'm too jazzed up to actually sleep. So you wanna burn off some steam with me?"

Hiccup didn't have to think too long. He didn't often get invited out so he jumped at the opportunity. Merida grabbed her bag and two rackets from the closet. 

Suddenly she grabbed the boy's hand and led him out the door.

~

They walked down the street side by side. Hiccup took the time to look at his new tennis partner. She was really cute! Her curly orange hair pulled up into a huge ponytail that fell down past her shoulders. Hiccup noticed her freckles and even her ears, which stuck out in a way that shouldn't be as cute as it is. Merida wore a shirt cut off just above her navel. Her skin shown under the street lights they passed.

Hiccup was smitten.

"So tell me about yourself!" Merida caught his attention. "

We've been hanging out for a couple hours now but I feel like I don't know a thing about you!" 

"Well, I already told you my parents are kinda hippies. They even had an RV they gave up when before they had me. My mom's name is Valka and my dad's name is Stoic. We live on this big farm where they rehabilitate abused dogs. It gets pretty crazy with so many animals running around but it's nice to see them get good homes."

"Don't you ever want to keep them?"

"I'm actually more of a cat guy. That's why I have Toothless! He's a cat who wandered into our ranch one day and never left. I miss him a bunch while I'm here, but I know mom and dad are taking care of him. Okay, your turn."

"Wow! That sounds so fun! My family is great! My mum's name is Elinor and my dad is Fergus. I'm the oldest but I have three younger brothers. They're triplets. Hamish, Harris and Hubert. They're little devils I swear! Anyway my dad and mum work as craftsmen and actors at local festivals. It's kinda strange I guess but they never pressured me to pursue it or anything. I think my mom wanted me to be a proper lady, I took dance lessons and all that. It never quite stuck the way volleyball, or softball or archery."

"Archery?"

"Oh yeah I'm a pretty good shot too. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

Hiccup was so engrossed with their conversation that he didn't notice at first that they had reached the court. Merida set her bag down and pulled out a canister of tennis balls. She pulled down her track pants. Hiccup was about to turn around when he noticed her sport shorts underneath. He'd been lying if he said he didn't notice her muscular, athletic legs.

Looking down he realized he didn't exactly have the best pants on for tennis.

"Here! We're about the same size. You're pretty skinny."

 She had thrown him a pair of basketball shorts. Making sure she was turned around Hiccup changed quickly, completely forgetting about his leg.

"Whoa! Man, what happened to your leg? Oh wait sorry! That was rude. You don't have to answer that!"

Oh! His prosthetic. He hadn't even thought about telling her.

"Guess you'll have to go easy on me." Hiccup shot her a cocky smile.

"Never."

~

Breathing heavily the pair crashed down onto a metal bench next to the court. 

"Well. Not like it's a surprise but you won." Hiccup looked over at Merida, laughing breathy giggles.

"Not by much! I'm impressed! Here, drink up. Wouldn't want you to pass out!" She handed him a water bottle from her bag.

"Thanks. This was fun. Since you won I guess it's only fair that I tell you about my leg."

"Hiccup you don't have to do that!"

"No, no. I want to. Remember how I told you we have a ton of land? Well it has to be managed somehow so we have a few tractors. One day Toothless got out of the house and I was looking for him. I had my headphones in so I couldn't hear anything around me. Toothless and I played a game sometimes where if I got too close he would run a few feet away so I was going to sneak up on him by crawling up behind him. So lying in the tall grass, not paying attention to anything but my silly cat while my dad drove the tractor around like he does every few days. You can guess what happens next I guess. My leg was useless and I got this one!"

"Oh my god! Hiccup I can't imagine how much pain you were in." 

Merida brought her hands up to Hiccups longish hair as she listened. Picking out a few strands and working them into a braid. She tied the little braid off with a rubber band when she was done but never really brought her hands back down. Instead choosing to card her fingers through his hair. She took the time to really look at him. His nose was larger in a way that was simply adorable and his eyes were a gorgeous hazel green. 

Snapping out of her musing she blushed deep red when Hiccup made eye contact with her and she quickly snapped her hand away.

"It's no big deal! Okay, now I told you about my leg. You tell me about that accent!" Hiccup smiled shyly at her.

"Isn't it obvious? We lived in Scotland until I was eight. I have duel citizenship actually."

"That's really cool. Man Merida this was great. We should do it again sometime. Well I got to go. Want to walk me home?" 

"Sure Hiccup."

Merida laced her hand in his and together they walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Elsa/Jack this chapter!

_Okay Elsa, you can do this. History can't be that hard. It's your own fault for putting it off until now anyway!_

She held her head in her hands, anticipating the headache that was sure to come. Elsa may have been a start pupil in nearly every subject but History never seemed to stick. Too many dates and people to remember or get mixed up. That's why she had put it off for so long. But it was her last year of college after all and there simply no avoiding it. 

Various students started filtering in. Elsa recognized some of them, like Rapunzel's friend Jane and Flynn's friend Belle. There were also a number of freshman and sophomores since this was a basic course.This class was actually filling up pretty fast, but thanks to her cool exterior no one really sat by Elsa. After about 30 minutes it seemed that all the seats were full except for the empty seat  beside her.

The professor came in quickly. HE was a portly man with a wiry mustache and perfectly styled hair. Writing his name on the board, the class began to quiet down. Elsa pulled out her pen and notebook, ready to take extensive notes in an effort to note fail this course. 

"Sorry I'm late!"

The voice totally disrupted the peaceful quiet of the room. She rolled her eyes, who was so rude as to interrupt the class. Glancing up she saw exactly who it was.

_I should have known. Of course he would show up late for the first day of class._

Jack Frost entered the room, cool and confidant as ever. After weaving to his buddies, he scanned the room for a place to sit. He frowned when he realized the only one was next to Elsa. He sat down pretty nonchalantly and she took notice of the fact that he didn't even take out a pen or paper. She rolled her eyes again. If he failed it was not her problem.

Elsa paid close attention to the lecture, or at least as best as she could. When she wasn't getting lost in all the information she was distracted by Jack. She couldn't help but look at him, even if she wasn't interested in him she couldn't deny that he was handsome. His hair was a snowy white color that made her curious. He had pale blue eyes and even paler skin. His chin was strong and his ears stuck out in just the right way. She found herself blushing and then quickly staring hard at her notes.

~

After the lecture the professor handed out a quick assignment. It was simple enough answer the end of chapter questions in the text book. 

Elsa got started quickly, but found she was struggling. Between her notes and the text book she just couldn't seem to find the answers. Huffing, she plopped her head down into her text. This just wasn't fair. She was so good at math and business courses but for some reason history escaped her.

"Need any help?"

Jack's arm snaked around the back of her chair as he leaned over to ask her the question.

"You, want to help me? You understand all this?"

"Of course babe! History is not a big deal."

"Okay one. I'm not your 'babe'  so don't ever call me that. Two. History may not be a big deal to you but for some it can be very challenging, so if you'd like to help me out I'd appreciate it."

"You could be my babe if you wanted to be. I could take you out sometime."

"Jack, please. I don't date. I've got too much to do. I need to focus on my studies and I can't get distracted by guys like you."

"Well Elsa, I enjoy a good challenge. And since we're study buddies now we'll be spending an awful lot of time together."

"Studying is not dating Jack." 

"If you say so Miss Snow Queen."

"Snow Queen?"

"You know cause you're giving me the cold shoulder on this whole dating thing."

Elsa just rolled her eyes.

~

Elsa was working on one of her Business projects when she was interrupted but her roommate almost skipping into their room.

"Well Merida, you seem happy."

"Oh! Do I? I hadn't noticed." Merida sat down on her bed and began to play with her hair, something she almost never did.

"Come on Merida, tell me what's up?"

"I, I sort of have a crush on someone."

"Oh really? Now you have to tell me!"

"Well remember the two boys who came over yesterday? Jack and Hiccup?"

"Ugh yeah! That Jack is in my History class! He's awful and arrogant! He roped me into being his study partner. Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of him. Oh sorry, do you like one of them?"

"Hiccup actually. We went on a date last night and it was so great! He's so sweet Elsa. I'm sorry to hear about the Jack thing. But if you ask me I'd say you like him more than you're letting on."

"Are you kidding me Merida? You know I can't date! Besides even if I did date I wouldn't date him!"

"Alright then Elsa, well I'm going out for a run. See you later."

Merida left the room and Elsa was alone with her thoughts. Did she think Jack was more than just a stuck up, flirt? UGH! She didn't even know. What she did know was that she needed a nap. And as Elsa fell into sleep she found herself thinking of that guy with white hair and pale blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa honestly hated the blow dryer. It was too loud and too hot and it just generally stressed her out. But today it was a necessary evil. Forgoing her normal braid or bun, Elsa decided to curl her hair into voluminous waves like the girls in Anna's magazines.

 _Why am I working so hard to look good? It's not a date. It's a study session!_  

Despite the thought Elsa finished her hair and touched up her smokey eye shadow that she had now perfected. She may be a serious business lady but dang, did she know how to due her hair and make up! Maybe in another life she would have been a stylist but those were thoughts best saved for dreams. Right now she was in a hurry. 

Checking her cell phone for the time Elsa realized she'd have to leave now in order to be on time for her study session with Jack.

She couldn't help but think of him as she walked to the cafe they planned on meeting at. It was was impossible to deny that he was handsome, but she couldn't help but think there was something more than that. There had to be a softness to him that she just hadn't seen yet. Maybe that's why she kept talking to him.

Elsa had barely realized she had made it to the cafe, if not for her voice being called. Jack waved her over. His hair was wild as ever and his smile was absolutely...

_Get it together Elsa, this is NOT a date!_

"Hey there gorgeous, I got you a hot chocolate. Hope that's okay, you just didn't strike me as a latte kind of girl."

She blushed "It's perfect, thanks."

Sitting down they both got here books out to study for the upcoming test that was scheduled for the following week. To Elsa's surprise Jack was an excellent teacher. He was pactient, and always seemed to know exactly what she was struggling with.

"And that's all you need to know about Pearl Harbor. You got everything?" Jack rested his chin in his hand as he asked the question.

"Yeah I think so. You know Jack, you're smarter than you look. A great teacher too."

He brought his hands up behind his head and leaned back, smirking. "What can I say Snow Queen, I'm a guy with complexities and layer."

She giggled despite herself.

"You look really pretty when you laugh by the way."

The sentence caught her off guard. She looked up at him, stared into his eyes. He meant it. He really did. In his face she could see the sincerity. Jack really was something special. Maybe one date couldn't hurt.

"Oh you mentioned you needed help with math" Elsa dropped the thought and the subject quickly. Too afraid to explore it further. 

~

After about an hour of math tutoring Jack hastily excused himself for a 'workout'. Elsa wasn't so sure that's where he was going but it was none of her business really. 

She quickly tipped their waitress Tiana, a girl she recognized from school and left. 

Maybe it was a distraction or an excuse not to think about Jack but Elsa spend the remainder of the time it took to walk home on history. Going over the facts over and over. To her surprise they had really stuck. She didn't at all feel nervous the the upcoming exam. Not only had Jack been patient but he was an amazing teacher. Why he spend his energy on Baseball and not teaching was beyond her.

Then again it was only autumn and not quite Baseball season. admittedly she had never seen him play. Maybe in the Spring she'd go to a few of his games. 

_It would be fun to watch him play. See his slight build in action. And baseball pants are incredibly tight...._

Once again Elsa had to stop her thoughts short. No, No! she couldn't be attracted to him. She couldn't be attracted to anyone!

Elsa continued to recite history facts the rest of the was home.

~

The door slam startled Rapunzel so bad her pencil made a quick and unsteady line across her sketch. She looked up to see who so rudely inturrupted her while she was inspired only to see Elsa storming in the apartment.

"You alright Elsa?"

Elsa face immediately fell and she looked so sad that Rapunzel had to hug her. 

"Come one let's go talk outside."

On the balcony they were alone. No one could hear them, not Anna or Merida. t was just Rapunzel and Elsa. 

"Oh! this sucks! Rapunzel you know how focused I have to be! How much pressure mom and dad are putting on me. I can't afford distractions I just can't. But Jack is so different form any guy I've met. He seems so rough but really he's sweet and kind! He's polite and patient and Damn is he hot! I'd give anything to be able to at least give him a chance! Rapunzel I don't know what to do!"

The short haired girl put her hand on the other's shoulder.

"Elsa, you do so much to please other people. You'd give anything for Anna and you're working yourself to death for your parents. When Anna wanted to room with me you gladly let her and when Merida when through that heavy metal phase you never once complained. You give and give to everyone else, I think maybe it's time to do something for yourself."

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, a habit she picked up when she was stressed. 

"Thanks Rapunzel. Maybe you're right."

~

**You, Me, Smoothies, Tuesday after class <3**

The text from Jack made her smile. 

Elsa lay on her bed thin king of how to respond. Maybe she should go out with Jack, what harm could one date do. 

Rolling over she was about to reply when she noticed her day planner lying open. 

Oh no! She picked it put quickly to double check what she saw. Her Advanced Business essay was due on Monday and she hadn't even started!

_I knew this would happen. Elsa you let a boy in and you get distracted, you forget things. Important things!_

Reaching for her phone the replied to Jacks text

**No date. Not now. Not ever.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple Disney College fics and none of them tickled my fancy, so I decided to try my own. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
